


Six Times Someone Fantasized about a Team Member

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Belts, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Past Clint/Coulson, Jemma Has the Dirtiest Mind, Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Spanking, Unrequited, Vanilla Kink, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at avengerkink on lj:<br/><i>Every member of the team has kinky fantasies about another member of the team. What are they?</i> </p><p>
  <i>Dominance/submission, spanking/punishments, bondage, etc. all welcome, but some can have fantasies like cuddling or something like that too if you want</i>
</p><p><i>+1 if no two people are mutual - so person A fantasizes about person B, who fantasizes about person C, etc. </i><br/> </p><p>Note: If you don't want to read the really explicit stuff, just don't read Jemma's fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Times Someone Fantasized about a Team Member

Skye’s favorite fantasy goes like this:

It starts out with Skye, alone in a room, sitting in a chair in front of a metal table. She’s here because she’s been very, very bad.

Skye knows this is a terrible cliché. But sometimes things are cliché for a reason. 

Soon, Coulson comes in. He’s angry at her, and she’s afraid that she’ll be sent away. She’s relieved – grateful even – when he says that instead, she’ll be punished severely.

He orders her to take her clothes off. He stands there and watches, calm and businesslike, as she slowly removes her shirt, pants, socks, and shoes. She hesitates before removing her bra, but he is watching her, impassive, stern, and so she removes her bra, then her underwear, then places them on top of her clothes.

“Bend over the table,” Coulson says, and she’s nervous but she does as he says.

She leans over and presses her body flat against the table, her nipples reacting the coldness of the metal surface. She hears Coulson taking off his belt, and her breath quickens.

She feels Coulson grab her hand and move her arm behind her back, holding it there gently, but firmly enough to keep her in place. She can’t move, can’t resist.

Soon she hears the sound of the belt gliding through the air and feels the sting of leather striking her ass.

She cries out, but Coulson’s hand is still there, holding her, so she does her best to stay still.

Coulson whips her with the belt again, this time three times quickly. She kicks her legs, starts to cry for real, but Coulson tells her firmly to stay put and take her punishment.

It continues, Coulson hitting her ass and thighs with the belt, leaving bright stripes of pain across her flesh, making her feel each stroke like a cut, brutal against her skin. She is sobbing, gasping, but she does her best to submit, to take the punishment, even as it feels like it will never end.

After what seems like forever – long after Skye thinks she can’t take any more – Coulson drops the belt. He stands behind her, where she is still bent over the table, and kicks her legs apart. His fingers press into the space between her legs, and she is dripping wet. 

He presses into her then, gliding hard and deep in one long push. Then he moves inside her, in and out, and every time his body juts up against her ass, the welts sting all over again. This is the only part of the fantasy that varies: before she was caught lying, she always imagined this part rough and fast, Coulson taking her hard and merciless, causing orgasm after orgasm as she lay helpless, thrown forward and back by his power. After she was caught, after she had to wear the bracelet that bound her in ways that fantasy never could, she imagined this part as slow, soft, a gradual but intense build of sensation that finally, at its peak, made both of them lose themselves in pleasure. 

When it’s over, Coulson picks her up and gently places her on the table. She lies there, on display for him, and he kisses her lips, then her breasts. He hugs her, then kisses her again. 

He tells her that she’s forgiven, that she’ll always be forgiven, and she clings tightly to him as she thanks him for her punishment.

\--

Phil thinks sometimes about being with Ward.

He especially thinks about it when Ward comes back from a mission looking like hell, like he doesn’t know how he’s going to make it through the night.

Maybe it’s because Phil feels responsible for sending him into it. Maybe Phil just likes the cleanup. The part where he makes the man whom everyone knows is the consummate loner, the one who doesn’t play well with others, spill his fears, his pain, to Phil. Where the warrior, always in control, weeps in Phil’s arms. 

Phil imagines what it would be like if Ward would let him: he would take Ward apart, slowly, surely, then put him back together again, make him feel safe in a world that shouldn’t allow it. Make him let go of the ghosts of his past, the guilt of his present, and sleep in someone else’s arms.

Phil never considers trying to make this fantasy happen. He’s done this, and with a member of his team no less. It never ends well.

\--

Ward sometimes fantasizes about being with Fitz and Jemma. For some reason, he always imagines it being kind of… strange.

It starts with Fitz and Jemma tying him to a big soft bed. There is much giggling and wordplay, and Ward becomes very exasperated (he’s not sure why even in his fantasies, he’s exasperated with them).

Finally, though, things get serious. The two of them start to kiss and caress Ward all over, sometimes soft, sometimes rough. Then Jemma pulls out a large needle and without asking, injects something into his ass cheek. 

Ward yells at them, and they both laugh, but soon Ward starts to feel the effects. His fantasy isn’t always exactly the same; sometimes they inject him with some kind of superpowered Viagra that lets him stay hard for hours, sometimes they inject him with a truth serum, a real one, that makes him reveal his darkest fantasies. Sometimes the injection reduces his muscle tension, which allows them to use all sorts of elaborate toys they’ve invented on him. 

Sometimes, they give him something that makes his refractory period a matter of seconds, and then they spend all night making him come again and again and again and again.

Ward isn’t exactly sure why he likes to imagine being their guinea pig. But he thinks about it enough that when it’s time for his annual physical, he makes sure to do it on base instead of letting Jemma perform it. He doesn’t want getting an erection during an exam to end up in his official SHIELD file.

\--

“Let’s talk about threesomes tonight,” Fitz suggested. On nights when they didn’t have sex, they at least liked to talk about shared fantasies, though they called them “hypotheticals.” 

“Ooh, I’ve got one! If we could have a threesome with anyone on the team, who do you think we would pick,” Jemma asked with a smile as she climbed into bed next to Fitz. 

They looked at each other and said, simultaneously, “Melinda!”

They laughed and snuggled closer together. It had been a long day, and neither of them was up for anything but sleep, but they both enjoyed the image as they closed their eyes and held each other.

Fitz imagined Melinda ordering them around, maybe cracking a whip, but hopefully not using it. Maybe she’d order Fitz to go down on Jemma; he imagined May holding his head by the hair to direct him, maybe yelling at him that there would be punishment if he didn’t make her come soon.

He thought about Melinda ordering them both to strip and lie on the bed. Melinda would survey them, pinch Jemma’s nipple and order her not to squirm.

Eventually, they would all be in bed together, hands and legs everywhere, mouths sucking on skin, until they are all sweaty and sated and exhausted.

Fitz smiled. It was nice image.

 

\--

“Let’s talk about threesomes tonight,” Fitz suggested. On nights when they didn’t have sex, they at least liked to talk about shared fantasies, though they called them “hypotheticals.” 

“Ooh, I’ve got one! If we could have a threesome with anyone on the team, who do you think we would pick,” Jemma asked with a smile as she climbed into bed next to Fitz. 

They looked at each other and said, simultaneously, “Melinda!”

They laughed and snuggled closer together. It had been a long day, and neither of them was up for anything but sleep, but they both enjoyed the image as they closed their eyes and held each other.

Jemma imagined what it would be like for the two of them to be dominated by Melinda. Jemma liked to imagine her a very strict dom. She’s start by slapping them both across the face and ordering them to their knees. 

Maybe Melinda would start with Fitz, and make Jemma watch. Melinda would put her in predicament bondage – didn’t that sound nice? – maybe something with nipple clamps chained to the ground that would torture her tits if she tried to sit up higher on her knees, but also an enormous, widening butt plug in Jemma’s ass that would split her open if she tried to lower her body and lessen the pain in her nipples. Maybe another dildo in Jemma’s pussy, that she could fuck herself on, so that each move up or down would be excruciating.

That would be lovely, Jemma thought. Melinda could order her to fuck herself on the dildos while she worked on Fitz. Fitz would be blindfolded and gagged, one of those painful gags that leave your mouth terrible dry, and his hands would be tied tightly behind his back. There would definitely be a cock cage, preventing him from coming, maybe something medieval looking with spikes and whatnot.

Melinda would rim him then, her tongue stretching out his asshole in ways that is was never meant to stretch, and Jemma would be able to hear his moans even through his gag. She would move up and down, as Melinda ordered, each motion sending pain through a different part of her body, unable to do anything as Melinda worked his ass open with her tongue, then her fingers, stimulating his prostate far beyond the point when he would have come were it not for the cock cage. 

After she’d tortured his prostate good and proper, Melinda would undo the gag and blindfold, and take off the cock cage, and then she’d go over to Jemma and kiss her hard, her tongue pressing the taste of Fitz’s ass into her mouth. Jemma would squirm, try to pull away, but the bondage and dildos would make it to painful and she would eventually just have to submit to her mistress. 

Then Melinda would take off the clamps and remove the dildos. She would throw them both on the floor next to each other and order Jemma to blow Fitz and order Fitz not to come. It would be terrible for Fitz, who was already so turned on, and Fitz would come quickly, directly against Melinda’s orders. Melinda would slap them both them, and, as punishment, order Jemma to lick Fitz’s come up off the floor, spitting what she gathered from each lick into Fitz’s mouth, who then had to swallow it. 

When they were done with that, Melinda would fuck Jemma with a large strap-on, as Fitz ate Melinda’s pussy with a long vibrating dildo in his ass. Melinda would keep going long after Jemma came, fucking her oversensitized cunt until Jemma could barely stand it. Fitz would come again, painfully, and finally Melinda would allow them to kiss her feet and then crawl into bed, so sore they could barely move, both their heads resting on Melinda’s breasts.

Jemma smiled as she imagined at all. It was such a pleasant image.

 

\--

Sometimes Melinda thought about what it would be like to come home to someone like Skye. To walk through the door, and have someone there, smiling, excited to see her.

She imagined Skye kissing her, knowing how her day was without her even saying anything. She imagined that after a really bad day, Skye would take her hand and lead her to the bedroom, where Melinda would find solace in her embrace, where Skye’s hands and lips would erase the memories of whatever had happened that day, and the memories of everything that had happened before. Where Skye would erase everything that Melinda had become, leaving innocence and courage but nothing else, turning Melinda slowly, surely, back into someone she used to be (back into someone like Skye).

Melinda knew it was a foolish fantasy. But she also knew, as she slipped her fingers between her own legs, that it worked every time.


End file.
